Snape's Lessons
by KBerkeley345
Summary: Snape watched as the Lily/James relationship goes from enemies, to friends, to boyfriend/girlfriend, to husband/wife in a few short years. 3 chapters long. Not all Death Eaters can be like Voldemort himself; even Snape has feelings.


**Snape's Lesson**

**By: KBerkeley345 **

_**A/N: I made this story that is made up of little oneshots from Snape's POV and how he watches the Lily/James relationship progress and he can't talk to Lily about it and help her see that he is a prat. It consists of 3 chapters: Sixth Year, Seventh Year and Beyond, I hope you like it! R & R **_

**Sixth Year- Potions Lesson**

I sat in the back of Potions room doing one of the most difficult potions I had ever done in my whole entire life but was distracted by Lily Evans and James Potter bickering about what type of leech to put into the potion. I obviously knew what kind but neither of them knew the right one. It was the black leech with the red dots on top of it. I wanted to help Lily and show her the right kind but that would mean helping James Potter and I couldn't afford to do that. Anyways, Lily didn't talk to me anymore, since the whole "Mudblood" incident last spring after the OWLs.

Then my thoughts were interrupted by the most beautiful voice, "Potter! It is the green ones! How daft can you be? I am smarter then you anyways. Green." She slapped the leech on the table and splattered juice on Potter's robes. He rolled his eyes and shook his head. The way they were together was insane. Like they were just fighting for their own personal sanity. It was uncanny how different they were.

That made me rest easier at night; only to know that they never were going to be together. If I couldn't have Lily then James Potter surely shouldn't get her. That would be the worst thing in the world to happen to me.

"No…Evans! You need the black ones with the purple stripes! It says so practically here! You need to wake up! Too much snogging with Hathrow mess up your brain?" He smirked as Lily turned beet red and slapped his arm. "You arse! I can't believe you! Shut your mouth or I will tell everyone about what Remus told me about you!" Potter's eyes widened enough for me to know what they were talking about.

"You wouldn't! That is confidential! And anyways Lily, I was in first year! I was young and naïve!" He begged Lily for about two more minutes and I saw their potion over flowing but I kept my mouth shut; but just barely for I didn't want Lily to get a bad grade just because of Potter.

Then it spilled onto the floor and as Potter stepped toward Lily they both slipped and screamed as they hurtled toward the ground. Then I quietly cursed under my breath at the position they were on the floor. Potter was on top of _my_ Lily.

"Geoff me Potter! Potter!" He laughed and said the thing I could have killed him for, "I sort of like this position Evans. Practice for the future." He wiggled his eyebrows and I saw _**my**_ Lily _blush_! She _blushed_! I could have murdered Potter right then and there when I saw that. He got off Lily and helped her off the floor then was pulled back down to the floor by Lily. "Sod off Potter. When I shag you, hell will freeze over."

I only hoped.

**Sixth Year- Christmas Kisses **

I was watching the charmed mistletoe fly across the Great Hall and all of the boyfriends and girlfriends sat next to each other; they were just hoping that the mistletoe would fly their way and they would get to snog their partner. Unfortunately for me, this was the day that stupid arse James Potter _had_ to sit next to _my_ Lily Evans.

I don't even think that idiot even meant to do it! He still doesn't see the stupid thing flying above his head. If he did know, he would be flagging down that stupid piece of greenery. He and his stupid "Marauder" friends were helping themselves to endless pudding and treacle tart. I swear I couldn't ever imagine any two males who could eat more than Potter the Prat and Bimbo loving Black.

I watched Lily Evans as she giggled with her friends; I love her laugh and giggle. It always meant good things would come after. I looked at her lips; lips I so helplessly wanted to be on mine. I just stared at her from my table full of Dark Lord Fans and wished that I could be over at the Gryffindor table with Lily and we were trying to sit next to each other so we could share a kiss in front of our peers.

The feast was almost over and I felt like my luck had changed and the mistletoe wasn't going anywhere near the two enemies. I sat back against the wall with Avery who was going into great detail about this girl and if the Dark Lord would approve. Then I saw the mistletoe flick its front from two Ravenclaw lovers…toward two fighting people, standing up from the Gryffindor table who I begged to God were not who I thought they were.

"Evans! I didn't mean to. Sirius was messing around and I accidentally spilled it. I truly didn't mean to spill the pudding on you!" I saw the chocolate and vanilla pudding on Lily's front and I silently begged that the mistletoe wasn't coming toward them.

"Screw you, Potter! I don't believe a single word you say!" Then the fighting abruptly stopped and I opened my eyes to see the mistletoe shaking snow over Potter and Lily's head. It was a charm where the snow was so cold that you had to kiss the person no matter if you want to or not. It was either kiss or you were a human Popsicle.

"You have got to be kidding me." Lily rolled her eyes at the green plant with a ribbon on its front. Potter smiled and looked at Lily with a twinkle in his eye that I had never seen before on his stupid mug. The Great Hall was dead silent as every pair of eyes watched them intently.

"Pucker up Evans." Then as Lily was about to protest, but Potter closed the space between their lips and I felt as though someone had hit me with the killing curse right in my heart and stomach when I saw him kiss her. She didn't respond at first and I practically jumped out of my seat with glee. But then I saw her kiss back and the Great Hall erupted in cheers and I even saw Professor McGonagall clap and I saw Dumbledore whistle in a non-wolf whistle manner. Yet, that didn't stop everyone else in the Hall to wolf whistle and cheer and jump up and down.

Then they broke apart and I saw the thing that I never thought I would see in my entire life from Lily.

_My_ Lily Marie Evans smiled at James Henry Potter.

**Sixth Year- Eavesdropping on Potter **

It made me sick. They…laughing and teasing…smirking and smiling.

The worst thing in the world had happened.

Lily Evans had become friends with James Potter.

I had been watching them for months…ever since Christmas actually. It was May now and they had become good friends. They always partnered up in the classes they had together and were always laughing and teasing each other. Of course, they still fought sometimes but not like they did before. They would make up and hug and be back to best friends in seconds.

I had been spying from my usual spot by the lake and once Lily and her friends left, the stupid prats who call themselves "Marauders" were left to talk amongst themselves. I crept closer to them so I could hear what they were saying.

Black spoke first after the girls left, "You are so whipped Prongs!" Black got up and did a girlish impression, "'Okay Lily! Sure Lily, I'll kill myself for you! I love you, Lily!' I'm surprised that Lord Voldemort himself could see the whippedness of you." He flopped back down on the ground laughing and even Remus cracked a smile and said, "Padfoot, I don't think whippedness is an actual word."

Black shrugged it off and continued his criticism on Potter, "I can't believe you Prongs. You are turning into a total chick. Next thing you know, you'll be bras and tampons with her!" Potter and Remus laughed and rolled their eyes. How could they even say that kind of stuff? Were they that bad of perverts that they had to talk about…woman stuff?

"Trust me, Pads; I won't be talking about womanly hygiene or bras with Lily. I'm not her girlfriend! She has Alice and Marlene to talk about that kind of stuff with. Thank god for that. I don't know if I could deal with that!" Black shuddered and Remus rolled his eyes. "At least I'm actually talking to the girl I fancy, Pads. Who am I, Moony? 'Marley…Marlene…Marley'" Remus and Potter laughed while Black started to get red and angry.

"Shut the hell up Prongs! I don't say any of that in my sleep...Okay! Maybe once or twice! God! Can't a guy mumble in his sleep at night without having to get mocked for it? Anyways, where's Wormtail? He has been sort of MIA the past couple weeks." The "Marauders" looked around and saw no sign of their friend.

Pettigrew was probably doing a deed for the Dark Lord. If they only knew…but I couldn't tell them; even anonymously. The Dark Lord would know it was me; he knew that Potter was my weak spot when it came to keeping things quiet. I wanted to shatter his perfect world and my master knew that very clearly. As I watched Potter shrug at Black, and I tried to see what Lily saw in Potter but I saw nothing that screamed "Worthy of the Most Amazing Girl in World". Sure, he was a Quidditch player, I guess good looking and he was Top of the Class but nothing he had done showed that he deserved her.

Then Remus, who had looked like he was contemplating something, said, "James? Can you at least tell us why you aren't asking her out every second of everyday now? Even Lily thinks it is out of character. I might even go so far to say that she misses it." Black nodded as the "Marauders" started their way back up to the school. "I love her. I can't hurt her by trying to be cool anymore." Then their backs turned to me and left me to wallow in my thoughts about how wrong I was to call her the stupid word.

Right then, by the lake; that was the very first place I wanted to die because of Lily and James.


End file.
